Forum:2010-10-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "Errr...a heh." --Gil Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- What an unexpected turn of events. *"I'm so happy." said the actress to the tyrant. *When Phil promised romance who here guessed he meant tentacles? *Plus what level of the castle is the conservatory on? **The sunlight in the seraglio and the dome suggest it was at the top of its tower. --Rej ¤¤? 23:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Is Zola happy because of the gas, or is she immune and acting (and happy because the 'good guys' are in trouble)? Argadi 01:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think the gas is indeed affecting her, because it seems to me that if she was unaffected, her first order of business would be attacking Agatha and Tarvek, not bothering with Gil, who (conveniently) would have his hands too full to aid Agatha and Tarvek. --Undomelin 04:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : No, Zola is trying to win Gil over to her side. That is way more important to her than attacking Agatha and Tarvek. Plus now that her "ditzy girl in need of saving" cover is blown, she is stealing Agatha's role of smart girl who doesn't hold back and is capable of rescuing others. She is morphing her image to keep Gil enthalled. Ooooh she is evil. Neo-Victorian girl 05:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok besides all the obvious , why would zola help gil? her mission in life is to destroys the baron and his son, who she knows is gil. Agathahetrodyne 05:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : She's likely confused enough by the happy-haze that she's only thinking about how wonderfully happy happy happy she is to be with her old friend. --Undomelin 05:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Faced with the prospect of being rescued by Zola, Gil's expression seems to say "Thanks, but I think I feel safer in this nice cozy flower here.". --Undomelin 05:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Zola would rescue Gil for several reasons. She now knows what her sweet Auntie Lucrezia knows. She knows that Lucrezia managed to get a wasp into the thoat of Baron Wulfenbach. She also now likely knows everything Lucrezia knew about Klaus and suspects that Gil cannot be so terribly different from his father. Also, the Wulfenbachs are well known for their outsized equipment and she's breathing happy-gas. Zola is a very flexible gal who is quite willing to bend like a reed in the wind, in other words, she never sticks to one plan if she sees an opportunity to improve her chances of further gain by making a few "minor" changes to the one she went into a situation with. Obviously, she has been able to count on Gil's good nature for a long time. She does not expect it to fail them at this point. Billy Catringer 05:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Because with Higgs and Zeetha after her, she is going to need some gullible help? Zola is still pink. Even her exclamation of Gil's name is pink. You can't trust pink. Or rather you can trust pink to mean you are not getting the true story. I don't think we will get the straight dope on Zola until Zola shows up in something that is completely not pink. -Rej : That said there is the possibility that Zola and Gil did look out after each other in Paris. Zola may have had moments of saving his tuchus or at least tending to his wounds. He obviously helped her so much he is used to it. Gil is naive in ways but usually a good judge of character. So I am wondering why he feels Zola is not malicious. We may be about to find out. -Rej : Zola is an unsympathetic character the here IMO points this out best. There is also the fact that Zola has killed people, and put minions in harms way, and callously cut off escape from Lucrezia's death trap. Which is why Zola thought Gil had died. The question is has Zola crossed the moral event horizon? Zola has killed fewer people than Gil or Agatha or Zeetha. Of the one's we have seen only Castle inmates have been harmed. Of them Professor Diaz was the only one we liked and that just might be us. If you look back at his comments he is not all that worthy of our affections. -Rej : Why hasn't Zola made the obvious improvisation? Why hasn't Zola switched sides? The answer to that is tied up in who Zola really is. We don't know that yet. The Foglio's are very good at keeping their secrets. Or very poor at dropping hints. I haven't decided. Either way Zola is a mystery. I look forward to the reveal. --Rej ¤¤? 05:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Zola is entirely TOO good at being each of her personas -- I think we may be seeing another version of some of Lu's work (given by Milvistle perhaps?). I think Zola actually has a couple of personalities already uploaded. Zola's copy of Lu said that her (Zola's) head felt "wrong" -- I think it was more than just the neural trap. I kinda think that by now, Zola may actually BE more than one person inside her head (and that's not including Lu) - basically, I don't think she's really acting. --Zerogee 13:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Zola has invested too much time into Gil to let him just die. He's her personal plan B. (Plan A: Pretend to be the Heterodyne. Marry Tarvek. Rule Europa. Plan B: Marry Gil. Inherit the empire. Rule Europa.) Either way she wins but with Gil she doesn't have the Knights of Jove looking over her shoulder trying to pull the strings. Werewolfboy 21:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Zola would of course rescue Tarvek , he is vital to her plan being the Storm King. Agathahetrodyne 15:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC)